Benutzer Diskussion:Gwyra/Archiv/2017
Das Dings mit dem Dangs (Weil mir keine kreative Überschrift einfiel) Krieger habe ich vollständig, könnte ich dir also schicken. Mit Paladin und Jäger bin ich recht weit. Im Prinzip kann ich auch nach und nach noch Priester und Todesritter beisteuern. Die habe ich auf Level 110 und durch das "Hey, du kommst sofort auf Artefaktwissensstufe 20"-Item geht das ja dann relativ schnell. Ich gebe da einfach mal die Sachen in Auftrag und schicke dir die Sachen, wenn sie fertig sind, bzw. Krieger kann ich dir natürlich sofort schicken. -- 10:40, 8. Mär. 2017 (UTC) thumb thumb thumb Sometimes I just screw things up Kannst du mit den Bildern was anfangen? -- 16:57, 8. Mär. 2017 (UTC) ::Hätte den Paladin jetzt auch vollständig, falls du das noch brauchst. ::-- 00:24, 1. Apr. 2017 (UTC) ...hiermit enthebe ich Euch Eures Kommandos und entlasse Eure Drehschraubsels aus meinen Diensten! Schon mal eins der Paladin-Artefakte. Rest folgt später. Ist das Format so eigentlich in Ordnung? Ist sehr chaotisch zusammengestückelt, ich kann dir die Screens hier natürlich auch alle einzeln reinstellen, wenn du magst. thumb Krieger Habe mal zwei neue Seiten erstellt. Schau mal vielleicht drüber, ob die Formatierung und der ganze Rest so in Ordnung ist. -- 20:52, 9. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :Japp, das findet sich in der Himmelsfeste. Sind zwei Steine, jeweils rechts und links von Der Sage der Valarjar. Es gab die bereits vorher, da konnte man aber den Inhalt noch nicht lesen. Ich denke mal, die sind mit der weiteren Artefaktforschung freigeschaltet worden. Warum Krieger das haben und Hexer nicht? Weil wir cool sind. ;-) :-- 08:54, 10. Apr. 2017 (UTC) ::Und unser Anführer kann solo ein Legionsschiff zerlegen... ;-) Ich werde mal anfangen, die Kampagne usw. einzufügen und versuche mich dabei, an der Formatierung vom Hexenmeistergedöns zu halten. Schau aber am besten immer mal drüber, ob alles seine Richtigkeit hat. ::-- 13:09, 10. Apr. 2017 (UTC) :::Hey. Ich versuche gerade zu ergründen, wo der "Erste Meilenstein" einer Kampagne beginnt, bzw. endet. Das ist ja nicht der Abschluss der gesamten Kampagne...aber was dann? Weißt du das in etwa? :::-- 10:24, 11. Apr. 2017 (UTC) ::::So, wieder was rumgefpuscht! Leider ist das alles etwas lückenhaft. Entweder habe ich damals Screens nach Lust und Laune gemacht, oder aber bei den Lücken wurde tatsächlich nichts gesagt. Das müsste man nochmal irgendwie prüfen. Ich weiß jetzt auch ungefähr, was den 1. Meilenstein markierte, habe dazu aber auch irgendwie...nix gescreent. Doof. ::::-- 17:09, 14. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Bilder Mache gerade Bilder vom heutigen Kampftraining vom Feuer der Legion-Plot. Eine bestimmte Vorgabe, wie ich die einzelnen Bilder benennen soll? -- 18:53, 21. Mai 2017 (UTC) :IdFdV_Training_01.jpg / IdFdV_Training_02.jpg ... usw. IdFdV ist logischerweise die Plotabkürzung und als Kategorie bitte Kategorie:In die Flammen der Verdammnis :) -- 19:37, 21. Mai 2017 (UTC) ::Alles klar Boss! -- 19:39, 21. Mai 2017 (UTC) Seiten löschen, weil doof Eyh du, ich hab' erst heute so wirklich geschnallt, wie ich Seiten weiterleiten kann, und ein paar brauch' ich einfach nicht mehr. Die müllen nur das Wiki arg unnötig zu. Könntest du mir folgende bitte löschen? *http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Summertale%27s *http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Gegen_jede_Regel *http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Avaliar/Hintergrund *http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Bre%C3%B1a/Baronetsie_Haddock Danke, Sturmfeder (Diskussion) 10:24, 31. Mai 2017 (UTC) :Hab das mal im Groben übernommen, Boss. :-- 12:44, 31. Mai 2017 (UTC) : Boss approves. <3 -- 14:03, 31. Mai 2017 (UTC) :: Dankefein. \o/ ::Sturmfeder (Diskussion) 14:09, 31. Mai 2017 (UTC) Rabenflug/Handelskontor Hi ich danke dir, ich war da richtig verzweifelt, kannst du mir denn auch erklären wie ich die Handelskontor seite mit dem Eintrag in der Tabelle verlinke wo die bespielten häuser sind. ich hab da zwar den namen schon eingetragen aber der leitet ja nicht weiter. Danke. Es ist die 43 Ingame der Silberschild in der Altstadt Meistertischlerei V. Fanel Danke für das Formatieren und die Schützenhilfe :) Nabend, Ich würde gerne wie auf dieser seite : http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Kurioses_Kleinod solche Reiter bei meiner Meistertischlerei V.Fanel machen. Wo Finde ich diese Option? Nach eingen Stundne probierens hab ichs nicht gefunden oder war zu Blöd lg Craxid Huhu, Ich hoffe du hattest ein par schöne Tage. Zu den karteikarten.... 1. Die Tischlerei, 2. Die Belegschaft, 3. Der Katalog und 4. Veranstaltungen bei 1. soll das drinne stehen was nun zu sehen ist. Bei belegschaft kommt halt mein Vargas rein aber das kann ich dann machen. Zum Katalog, wie beim Kleinod eine Tabelle aber da würde ich mich auch selbst versuchen. Vielen Dank schonmal Raid -- 19:41, 22. Aug. 2017 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________ Löschung Hallo Gwyra, ich bin mir sicher, dass du hier im Wiki viel zu tun hast. Ich möchte dich auch gar nicht lange stören. Könntest du bitte folgende Bilder (ich bin der Urheber) meines ehemaligen Charakters löschen?Ich möchte diese in Zukunft vielleicht noch anderweitig verwenden, aber eben nicht in diesem Zusammenhang. http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Nilras02.png http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:NilH%C3%A4lfte.png http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Nilras_Profilbild.jpg Vielen Dank im Voraus! Tohu Ja'Dibim (Diskussion) 12:04, 20. Sep. 2017 (UTC) Tohu IP-Bann http://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Ereko Guck mal, ich glaub, da möchte jemand gesperrt werden - ich hätt' die Änderungen schon rückgängig gemacht, war mir aber nicht sicher, ob das bei so vielen "Stufen" klappt, wie ich mir das denke. LG, Moriko (Diskussion) 17:57, 9. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Charakterlöschen Könntest du bitte den Eintrag des Charakters Amelia löschen? Ich will den Char löschen und bespiele das Konzept nicht mehr. Zuviel OOC Probleme. Piixy (Diskussion) 12:24, 10. Okt. 2017 (UTC)Piixy Raid Hey Gwyra, Kommt jetzt sehr, sehr knapp, aber ich muss mich heute vom Raid abmelden. Sorry, dass das nun so spät kommt. Bin nächstes Mal sicher wieder dabei. Viel Erfolg euch. -- 18:47, 31. Okt. 2017 (UTC) Verschieben Hallo Gwyra, ich brauche Hilfe bei der Charakterumbenennung von Amarilis Wagner zu Amarilis Rosental. Ich habe schon versucht, auf der Charakterseite das so gut wie es geht anzupassen, jedoch in der "Charakterliste -> Menschen" ist Amarilis Wagner gelistet und vermutlich darf das nur ein Admin anpassen? Ich hoffe, du kannst mir hier helfen. Zauberhafte Grüße Fräulein Winter Formatierung Vielen Dank! Reivinn (Diskussion) 23:06, 14. Nov. 2017 (UTC) Vorlagen Alles klar! Ich bedanke mich, hierfür. Es tut mir auch sehr Leid, solche Umstände gemacht zu haben. Lieben Gruß, Hiji Referenzen Hallo Gwyra, das mit den Referenzen tut mir wirklich Leid! Nachdem du den ersten Eintrag bearbeitet hast, wusste ich schon, dass es absichtlich so war. Ich wollte dir nur Arbeit ersparen, nicht noch mehr Arbeit bereiten, weil ich dachte, du hättest es vergessen. Kommt nicht nochmal vor. Herzliche Grüße, Königswinter (Diskussion) 12:55, 28. Dez. 2017 (UTC)